Set It Off
Set It Off is song by Code Blue, Karina, Kina, Sagaharu, Flink, Bia, Gillbert, Extreme, Carlo, Bastion, Annah, Rinna, Christella Stringzang, Christine Clamfield, Lil Robert, Emoe Cry, Joe Joe, Spinball, Jimba Knif, Goggle, Flipik, Squink, Sharky Attack, Christopher, Shicky, Lil Nijah, Swagi, Foxcine, Naida, Sumiko, Tedd Snap, Sloan Toko, Daren Shield, Amelia Mizuni, Rio Hina, Luka Khole, Mira Aina, Rinco, Tristi Mei, Amaria Teno, Missi Kaio, Hota Tomo, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Aiharu Aoi, Mimura Amaki, Asakora Maou, Nina, Himurou, Aoui, Mina Duka, Saoutoume, Ainna, Kyoka, Koutori, Makikou, Mishakou, Mizanou, Nagisakura, Akari, Calista, Sharley, Mia Saka, Mimina, Perine, Nami, Mouka, Kurumuu, Yuukari, Mizoure, Akuua, Kahluua, Koukou, Ruby, Lin Lin, Deshikou, Ran, Rei, Ren, Koutouri, Kanakou, Hinna, Shannon, Minna, Marila, Mew Mew, Rinko, Canla Vona, Suezuka Marika, Rimiya, Saekou, Saia Takaharu, Yuuri, Minki, Chodo-Ko, Saw Gawa, Riou Saki, Yokoko Ami, Kisa Kuji, Misuu, Meguu, Kasumi, Kokone, Suwate, Shure, Mahokou, Himeurou, Chisatou, Misatou, Ayanou, Mokoba, Houkari, Byakuuya, Namuu, Natsuumi, Yurie, Fomoue, Shigonu, Chizuruu, Shirouhebi, Yuukina, Uumi, Ginn, Jiko, Joshuua, Miyuuri, Satsuuki, Sumi, Hikari, Tomoki, Lelina, Sumiyayoi, Kurousaki, Ijun Kimimaru, Sliphyford, Cleo, Lilin, Nicki, Mana, Danica, Hinori, Imaki, Tinea, Emelia, Kitta, Aida, Dawnica, Zoe, Skye, Tana, Ernick, Corenia, Jassmine, Caroline, Hazil, Tridi, Julvina, Nataline, Tani, Amari, Angiela, Rilla, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Vinus, Sasuke, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Axcel, Vantus, Tarra, Sophia, Isabella, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Jennx, Sakon, Binkaz, Nemiah, Lane, Erlk, Staven Hyd, Macario Kelsa, Tomoka, Ritsuka, Yurnia, Mauami, Fiz, Ryoken Shinosawa, Mio Otome, Bretton, Azil, Jordin, Briallen, Zero, Alvira, Danika, Joliette, Keiran, Phaidra, Benky, Molli, Rocklaus, Slinck, Tobi, Brock, Flitcher, Kifer, Caroly, Glamory, Aleica, Ginnca, Amela, Satoumi, Chelsein, Erinia, Nanci, Betti, Georgia, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith, Yuurika, Phoebe, Ella Edine, Virginia, Viv, Vin, Ruika, Alica, Roxi Daggers, Jani Daggers, Jamiee McCrimson, Cherly Banes, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka, Rosia Taylor, Genica, Peni Bown, Polli Right, Zoei Herrit, Hayden, Alison, Acacina, Cornelia, Abraxas, Brink, Jamcer, Danneil, Charles Buckets, Vertoria Salts, Clair, Jacklas Heckness, Ami Ponds, Rori William, Mickei Sminth, Marintha Jonsica, Codi Jonias, Starlene Hambath, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Susie, Blind Spot, Gorgon, Flint, Naja, Grid, Olivina Abott, Ivie Vegas, Garriek Stephen, Ricko Slithermen, Ky Glas, Dyian Soyl, Ty Kamiyo, Matthew Ishido, Sorla Takenou, Izzi Uzuma, Mimika Tachika, Joco Kida, Takaru Takaishu, Karila Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, Kinji Ichijo, Yayoi Inoui, Coda Hidi, Radella, Kemily, Rafika, Uria, Dolci, Mikio, Max Ride, Sounomura, Hiroma Late, Renka Akaatsuka, Erinlec Tearn, Zoeine Hensen, Conia Becksworth, Bridga Verdent, Kika Benjaman, Renlee Robert, Bloomie, Stelina, Florina, Muusa, Tecnina, Laylina, Roxina, Brantley, Zayden, Armani, Rosaile, Perla, Kasen, Firebird, Tim Masan, Zoki Myera, Danielle, Thorntan Lock, Marica, Donny, Grady, Fabio, Darrel, Bellatrix, Edwina, Mimiko, Jaxon, Adrian, Sakiya, Akuti, Carlton, Maxine, Lani, Naina, Feronia, Carlson, Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori, Jessina, Sayuki, Takara, Yumi, Akemi, Yukiko, Zakk, Zooey, Jenni, Anisa, Adabelle, Sassa, Shiratouri, Alcarina, Amanne, Nanami, Ayanuuma, Hidi, Ericia, Lainei, Azami, Mavins, Sun-Mai Song, Serina, Leio, Tod, Greg Owen, Markus, Sophine, Janine, Samatha, Laurie, Kokine, Emeline, Lizzy, Sabir, Sajen, Reiji, Seiji, Cleona Sotori, Emmilee Gilberta, Rikku Chakira, Lyra, Siria, Niyla, Ailsa, Daria, Eliza, Adelina, Dayna, Hadley, Audina, Fizzi, Maylin, Madelin Rain, Miha, Mandi, Anni Boudreadux, Declan, Isla, Acantha, Elvira, Rainn, Lennon, Violvet, Starr, Blairin, Jezebel, Kaige, Prysm, Billi, Mavina, Ashleigh Armbuster, Ashleigh Boulit, Ashleigh Quinlin, Ashliegh Tomosian, Ankela, Christinia, Lilika, Izzina, Emmeline, Maddox, Abbey, Barri Eienberg, Neldo Monoya, Jillianla Russill, Lynn, Netty, Manuela, Berni Barge, Karie, Amuu, Keika, Keiln, Venla, Larotina, Talenia, Amolly, Ian Zola, Bengal, Gauntlet, Komodo, Cloud 9, Hardball, Trauma, Triathlon, Ultra Girl, Blazing Skull, Captain Universe, Jack of Hearts, Spitfire, Citizen V, Jolt, Meteorite, Sheriff Red Wolf, Brother Voodoo, Agent 13 and Battle-Damaged Superior Spider-Man. It is sung in the episode Coney Island - The Musical!. Lyrics *'All': ♪Set it off, set it off, set it off Oh yeah Oh yeah yeah Let's set it off Oh yeah You can make it happen Ohay, Ohay Hey!♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise Write the book story of our lives, This is us taking back the night.♪ *'All': ♪Ohay, Ohay♪ *'Jeannie': ♪Break the spell, we were born this way Be yourself, forget the DNA, Everybody raise your hands and say♪ *'All': ♪Ohay, Ohay, hey!♪ *'Rigby': ♪Sound the alarm, get on your feet Let's set it off and rock this beat Dance till your heart is wild and free♪ *'All': ♪Ooh, Oh, Oh♪ *'Hawkeye': ♪Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours♪ *'All': ♪Ooh, Oh, Oh, Ohay, Ohay Hey Let's set it off! Oh yeah (oh, yeah) Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off, oh yeah (oh, yeah) You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off On the right Get ready, set it off To the left We got to set it off! Ohay Ohay Hey!♪ *'Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': ♪Yo! It's time to set this thing off, Let's make it happen now I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors, Show 'em my passion sound They all told me I should back down Judgin' me 'cause of my background Thinking 'bout changing my path now Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now♪ *'Karina': ♪Feeling the power, let it all out, Like what you see in the mirror, shout♪ *'Jinpei Kori': ♪We got the keys, the kingdom's ours♪ *'All': ♪Ooh Oh Oh! Oh yeah! Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off! Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off! Come on We got to set it off! That's right! Get ready, set it off! (To the left!) We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off, We got to set it off, Get ready to set it off Come on! 3, 2, 1, Uh! (Shouting) Ooh yeah! Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off! (To the left!) Get ready, set it off! (To the right!) We got to set it off!! What? (Cheering) Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off! (To the left!) Get ready, set it off! (To the right!) We got to set it off!!♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited